The Ballad of Klimpaloon
is a song from the ''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' soundtrack about Klimpaloon, a magical, old-timey green-and-white-striped bathing suit which, according to legend, resides in the Himalayan mountain range on the Tibet/Nepal border. The song is sung by Love Händel. Although the song was not used in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", the episode which the soundtrack was based off, an up-tempo instrumental version of part of the song can be heard playing in the background of "Bullseye!" when Lawrence wore a one-piece swimsuit that looked exactly like Klimpaloon while participating in the swimsuit portion of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil. The song is an entry in the Fact Based Song competition at the Tri-State Music Awards, and after some help from Phineas and Ferb, eventually goes on to win the prize. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") Lyrics Note: Lines in blue are only available on the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! soundtrack. Love Händel: Oh, oh, oh He stands in winter, he's striped and frozen He is completely out of style He got no hands, he got no feet All mouth and teeth, but he don't smile He's the magical old-timey bathing suit That lives in the Himalayas They call him Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) All the sherpas think that he's just a fool Are you on a quest for a swimming pool? Tell me, Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) Lives in the mountains (oh), the frozen mountains (oh) A land unfriendly and unmapped He's so short-sleevey (oh), more knit than weavy (oh) His lips are really, really chapped He's made out of wool, he's itchy to wear He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire He's out of place almost everywhere Since 1883 He's a costume out of time Both ridiculous and sublime Seems innocuous, but I'm Afraid he's scarin' me He's the magical old-timey bathing suit That lives in the Himalayas They call him Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) If you're between Tibet and Nepal And you're quiet, you can hear the call Of Klimpaloon: (Klimpaloon) Klimpaloon (feat. Candace in the broadcast version): Nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang! Love Händel: He stands in winter! Background information *The Himalayas are a mountain range between Tibet and Nepal. The most famous of the Himalayan mountains is Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. *The inspiration for Klimpaloon is a creature believed to reside in the mountain range often referred to as the yeti or abominable snowman. *The Klimpaloon looks like a Naga, a stuffed animal made with naugahyde, which may explain how "nang", the word the Klimpaloon can say, came from or was based on. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #11885890 Continuity *This is the third song to start with the words The Ballad of... '', following ''Ballad of the Black Knight The Ballad of Badbeard, and The Ballads of Paul. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Danny Category:T Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Bobbi Fabulous Category:Songs sung by Sherman Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn